The Princess and the Swordspony
by DarkLordK
Summary: When Keldeo, an apprentice to the sword-wielding trio of Unova, is torn away from his world, he meets a group of friends who do their best to welcome him to their world. But under the happy appearance of Equestria, an evil plan is being hatched... One that spans across different worlds. RarityXKeldeo, plus other pairs, later on. Eventual clop. Rated for safety. Read and Review.
1. There Must've Been Some Magic

So... It's finally come to this. My first ever crossover fic. I hope you're all as excited as I am. :D

So... Nopony was able to guess what it was going to be. Well, surprise! It's Pokémon! The perpetually frozen dragon that can fuse with other dragons is Kyurem. The sword-wielding, pony-like Pokémon is Keldeo. I can't believe no one saw it... lol

So. I really hope you all still want to read it. I don't know the typical Brony reaction to Pokémon, so I'm just sort of hoping for the best here...

SO, without further ado, I give you: The Princess and the Swordspony!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**There Must've Been Some Magic...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Unova Region near Lacunosa Town, Evening**

"Try again, you almost have it!"

"Argh... It's hard, though... I can't get it right..."

Enter Keldeo. A young swordsman Pokémon, trying desperately to please his masters Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion. Unfortunately, his skills, though sharpened through training daily, are not enough to perform the Secret Sword technique. Currently, he was training under Master Terrakion, a large, ox-like Pokémon, brown in color. Normally, he had a joking personality, able to bring humor in to any situation, no matter how grim. Now, though, he had to be strict.

The young Pokémon's horn glowed as he focused every bit of power into it. "Come on... Rrgh...!" A blue glow surrounded the sharp weapon-like object atop Keldeo's head as a blade formed around the base of it. Terrakion's brows perked as he watched.

"I've... A-Almost... Rrrgh... G-Got it...!" The glow sharpened from the base up, slowly, before fading. Terrakion let out a sigh, smiling at his shared apprentice.

"You're getting there, kiddo... Let's call it a day. Besides, my stomach's growling like mad. I could eat a flock of Swanna if you put 'em there for me! Gahaha!" His joke failed to brighten the unicorn's mood, however. Keldeo simply nodded, sighing.

"Yeah... Let's go..." He began walking slowly back to their den. Terrakion caught up to him, frowning. He didn't often see Keldeo like this, unless he had failed. He was a good student, though, so that wasn't that much. But he always let it get to him in the worst way. Keldeo didn't like failing. It always made him feel inadequate, especially in the eyes of the three swordsPokémon training him. They were masters, experts at using the Sacred Swords they possessed like horns.

But he couldn't, and it killed him.

"Aw, come on, Kel... You'll get it. We weren't masters when we started out either, you know. In fact... Cobalion had the most trouble learning." The young pony's eyebrows perked.

"W-Wait... Are you talking about OUR Cobalion? The one who's better than ALL of us? Our fearless leader?" Terrakion nodded, smiling. "...You're a bad liar," deadpanned Keldeo.

"N-No... Well, I am, but I'm being truthful! You can even ask him!" Keldeo sighed and kept walking, his face downcast. "Look... I'm just saying that you'll get it eventually, so there's no point in forcing it. Understand?"

"Yes, Master Terrakion... I understand..."

"Alright, good! Now, let's get home." Keldeo nodded and broke into a gallop, Terrakion running behind him.

**XXXXX**

"Master Terrakion was actually telling the truth about that?!" Keldeo was shocked. Cobalion simply nodded. "S-So he wasn't just trying to make me feel better..."

"Of course not, young one. He was sincere. Where it took the others one mere year's time, I required a year and a half. You need not push yourself so much."

"Right... But what if we get into trouble, and I"m the only one who can use my 'sword' because you three are... Like... Tied up or something?" Cobalion's eyebrow raised.

"When has that ever happened? Besides that instance with the angry Ariados."

"I had to save all three of you!"

"They rendered us unconscious first, remember." Keldeo clenched his teeth.

"T-That's not the point!" He stopped talking when he felt Cobalion's boot-like hoof brush down his mane to his neck as he pulled the young apprentice into an embrace. Keldeo looked up at his master, surprised at the show of tenderness.

"Keldeo... It is true you need to learn. But we can fend for ourselves until you do so. I have faith in you. We all do. You have the ability, that much is clear. But do not push yourself so hard you cannot use the Secret Sword when the time comes because you have worn yourself out."

Keldeo blushed in embarrassment, realizing the truth in his master's words. "...Y-Yeah... I know, but-" Cobalion waved his hoof, stopping Keldeo from protesting.

"Enough, child. It is time to sleep."

The young unicorn's mouth opened to speak, but he stopped. "...Alright... Sorry..."

"You have done nothing wrong. Off to bed, now. We can train more tomorrow, if you wish." Keldeo nodded and went off to his room, sighing. He suddenly had an idea, however. He would wait until they went to sleep, then go out and keep practicing! It was genius! He grinned to himself and lied on his makeshift bed of leaves and grass, awaiting an opportune time to sneak out.

**XXXXX**

It was now an hour after Keldeo had lied down. He was positive they were all asleep now, so he got up and stretched, smiling as he heard multiple satisfying pops from his bones. 'Here we go... I'll make you proud, Masters!' Quickly but quietly, he ran outside of the den, inhaling the cool night air. It was fall, so it was relatively chilly outside, but he ignored the shiver he felt as he galloped to the open field where they had practiced earlier. He began focusing his energy again, smiling to himself when his horn glowed yet again.

As he focused, however, he failed to notice the glowing yellow eyes behind him, in the trees near the edge of the field. They had a hungry look to them, eyeing the young pony like a hunk of meat. A light would've been heard by anyone in the silence of the night, but as Keldeo was concentrating on his horn, he wasn't listening, and therefore didn't hear it.

Keldeo was shaken, however, by heavy footsteps from behind him. He gasped and turned, letting out a small whimper of fear when he saw the hulking creature behind him. Ice coated its wings, tail, and most of its head. The area suddenly seemed colder, the grass beneath its giant feet frosting over. Small wisps of cold breath could be seen coming from its mouth, which had three jagged teeth. The pony Pokémon shivered, both from the freezing aura coming from the giant ice Pokémon before him and from fear.

Slowly its mouth opened, and Keldeo stared into the intimidating maw. "I-I know who you are... And w-what you want... You're Kyurem... Aren't you...? And you're here to... To eat m-me?"

"**Food... Hungry... Rrrrggghhh...**" A deep growl rumbled in Kyurem's throat after he spoke, sending chills- both literally and figuratively- down the unicorn Pokémon's spine.

"N-No... No! I won't let you eat me! Go away!"

"**Silence... You... Shall sustain me...!**" An icy blue light appeared from the dragon's throat, slowly growing. He launched a very powerful Ice Beam attack, which would've hit Keldeo if he hadn't run from it. He kept running, panting.

"Nononono! I can't die! Not like this! GAH!" A rock had seemingly appeared from nowhere under the young Pokémon's hoof, tripping him and sending him spiraling into a tree. His head hurt and he saw stars. "Oww... That hurt..." Shaking his head, he stood, wobbling a bit. His balance had yet to return to him. He must've hit his head good.

His focus shifted to the thudding footsteps getting closer with every second. He shook, scared. It couldn't end... Not yet. He had to survive! He made to keep running, but stopped when his hoof slipped, sending a bit of dirt falling down the cliff he had somehow made it to. 'Of course,' he thought bitterly, 'There WOULD Be a cliff...'

"**Come out, little pony... You will be mine...**"

The hulking Ice-Type appeared through the trees, blocking off Keldeo's escape. He bit his lip, trying to think. Unfortunately, an escape plan failed to form. He was out of options other than jump, but he couldn't survive the fall. "No... What do I do...?" Kyurem slowly stomped closer, eager to swallow Keldeo nearly whole. His food supply had dropped suddenly when Lacunosa Town became abandoned, ironically from fear of Kyurem himself. So he had adapted to eat small Pokémon and still be okay. Even so, he could only eat once a day, and so he was not only hungry, but also weakened.

Upset, Kyurem began to form another ice beam. Suddenly, a portal opened up to Keldeo's right. He stared at it, very confused, until he realized something. 'Wait... If I can knock Kyurem into the air... It'll suck him in... And I'll be saved!' With a new resolve, he glared at Kyurem. As the Ice-Type launched the beam of pure frozen energy, Keldeo swiftly circled around to Kyurem's right, dodging. When he got close enough, he slashed at Kyurem's soft, sensitive underbelly, causing him to screech painfully and stumble backwards. 'This is my chance!' The pony ran at Kyurem, focusing all his strength into his horn. A full blade formed, and he gasped happily. "Yes!" He smirked at Kyurem, slashing at him one more time.

"Keldeo! What's going on?!" Keldeo froze, turning toward the voice. There, in the trees, stood Virizion, Keldeo's third Master and personal mother-figure.

"M-Master Virizion, I- Gah?!" He was cut short as a large pebble raced under his hoof from the suction of the portal, tripping him. Desperately, he gripped the nearest tree and held on for dear life. "V-Virizion, help me!" The deer-like Pokémon nodded, racing toward him with her incredible speed.

She noticed Kyurem get knocked upwards by the pebble when it struck his eye. The giant dragon roared in pain, gripping at anything for balance. It would happen, however, that he managed to grab Keldeo's left hind hoof, pulling him hard enough that his hooves slipped off the tree he was holding onto.

The last sight Keldeo saw before blacking out was Virizion's horrified face as she screamed his name.

**XXXXX**

"Ugh...What happened...?" Slowly, Keldeo's vision returned to him as his eyes opened. Just as the last thing he saw was Virizion, the first thing he saw when he came to was a pink pony with large eyes and a poofed-up mane staring down at him. Wait, what?!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sooo... What did you think...? Was it good? I tried to be as visual as possible. So I hope you all enjoyed... Ehehe...

Also, it occurs to me that some of you may not know the Pokémon that I mentioned. If you do, though, you can skip ahead to the review button. :P

Apart from Ariados, they are relatively new (and unpopular, apparently, since they aren't the classic 151 Pokémon)... So here. Copy these addresses into your browser's URL area, take out the spaces, and hit enter. At least get a feel for the appearance of them; it makes it easier to picture them in your mind. :P

bulbapedia . bulbagarden wiki / Keldeo_(Pokémon)

serebii pokedex-bw / 646 . shtml (I didn't put Bulbapedia for Kyurem because I want you to see the original form of Kyurem, which is the first sprite on the left, NOT Black Kyurem or White Kyurem.)

bulbapedia . bulbagarden wiki / Cobalion_(Pokémon)

bulbapedia . bulbagarden wiki / Terrakion_(Pokémon)

bulbapedia . bulbagarden wiki / Virizion_(Pokémon)

bulbapedia . bulbagarden wiki / Swanna_(Pokémon)

bulbapedia . bulbagarden wiki / Ariados_(Pokémon)

Oh, and I like to put in my own picks for fitting voices when I do a Pokémon story when they talk, or a fic where I use OCs. So, here's what I think...

Keldeo would be voiced by Laura Bailey, using her Young Trunks voice from the DragonBall Z series. While still young sounding, he would sound determined.

Cobalion would be voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch, with his voice sounding like a deeper version of Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach. Bold and strong, but still soft and caring for his friends.

Terrakion would be Christopher Sabat, using his normal voice. An example of it would be Piccolo from the DragonBall series. Big and strong, a little intimidating, but gentle if he wants to be.

Virizion, being the only female, would be voiced by Laura Bailey as well, but using her normal voice. A good example of it would be in the anime Kekkaishi, where she voices Tokine Yukimura.

Last but not least, there's Kyurem, whose voice actor would have to be a deeper Richard Epcar with some added echo effects. To hear how that would sound, see Batou from Ghost in the Shell, then deepen it and imagine it echoing. Bam.

Anywho, I've rambled. I'm shutting off my nerd for now. lol

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


	2. Welcome to Ponyville - Pinkie & Dashie!

Hello, all! Yes, I have decided to continue this now. I, um... Dunno where I'm gonna go with 'South Park: The Later Years'. 'You Are My Friend' was set up pretty well, and 'Ecstasy is Magic' has just been updated. Check it out if you're into kinky stuff. Or... If you're not. I guess it doesn't matter. :D

Anywho, here we go with another crossover chapter. Ahh, I'm excited about this idea still!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Welcome to Ponyville - Enter Pinkie and Dashie!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ponyville, near Sugarcube Corner, 11:15 PM**

"...W-Wha..." Keldeo nearly screamed, but the pink pony spoke before he could.

"Hi! You must not be from around here, 'cause I don't know you, and I know EVERYPONY! My name's Pinkie Pie, Ponyville's prime party pony!"

"Every... Pony?" The unicorn Pokémon shakily stood on his hooves, still worn from battling Kyurem. Looking around, he realized it was still dark, so he couldn't have been out for too long. "Where am I...? This isn't Lacunosa Town..." The strange pink equine standing next to him giggled, obviously not knowing WHAT he was talking about.

"Lack-i-whoo-wa? This is Ponyville, silly filly! Now I KNOW you aren't from around here!" Keldeo shook his head. This was a dream. It had to be. No portal, no Kyurem, no... Ponyville, whatever that was. "Umm, you okay? You seem sad. You know what'd cheer you up? A party!" Keldeo grit his teeth.

"No! No parties! I need to go home!" His hoof stomped the ground and the pink pony, Pinkie Pie, flinched. One of his brows perked as her mane seemed to deflate, her entire body's color becoming dull and listless. Somehow he knew this would end badly... "Um... S-Sorry... I..." Her lip quivered a bit, her large eyes shining with unshed tears. "O-Okay, you can have a party... I guess... But... Is there anywhere I can sleep for tonight? I guess I won't be going home right this second... Hehe..."

The pony Pokémon jumped back when her mane poofed back up, her sadness seeming to have instantly vanished. "Yay! C'mon, you can sleep in here!"

When she motioned with her hoof to the large building he somehow hadn't noticed before now, he looked up at it. It looked... Delicious. He stepped closer, sniffing at it. Did it taste or smell like it looked like it should have? He had to find out. As he inched his tongue closer to the building, he heard Pinkie Pie giggle. "I wouldn't do that. Sugarcube Corner may LOOK yummy, but it's made of brick and plaster! It'll make you go 'bleehhhh' all over!" Stopping as soon as she said that, he decided throwing up wouldn't exactly be the best thing for him.

Looking back at her, he finally took in her appearance. She had a large, pink, poofy mane that looked like cotton candy- whether it tasted that way would elude him, because he was positive it was just hair. Her tail looked the same way. Her coat was a lighter pink than her mane or tail, and she had big, sparkling blue eyes. Overall, he decided, she was way too cute and happy to be threatening. But he kept his guard up anyway, just in case.

Then he noticed the mark on her flank. Not that he was eyeing her flank, because he respected the opposite gender. But it was still a strange tattoo. Who gets balloons tattooed on their flank? Or... Anywhere, for that matter?

A grin appeared on her face. "Were you looking at my flank, you dirty colt?" His face reddened in a furious blush as he covered his eyes.

"N-No, I wasn't! I just noticed the mark, and... Oh, Arceus, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" She let out a loud laugh, stopping him mid-sentence.

"I was just playing around with you, silly filly! That's just my Cutie Mark!" His brow perked. Cutie...?

"What's a Cutie Mark...?" She gasped loudly, rushing to his flank and observing it. Uncomfortable, he edged away. "Do you mind not getting so close...?" 'This Pinkie Pie... Is she always this nuts? Oh, Arceus... What if they're ALL like this?!' He was in a town called Ponyville, which, most likely, was filled with these creatures. If they were all as strange as Pinkie... He would have to make a break for it.

She surprisingly complied, trotting back to look at his face. "You don't have a Cutie Mark."

"...I don't even know what that is... I just said that..."

"A Cutie Mark appears when you recognize your unique talent!" She shivered as a breeze passed over them. "Brrr! C'mon, I'll explain inside." He nodded and followed her as she bounced inside, blinking. Did she bounce everywhere...?

She made her way up the stairs, Keldeo right behind her. "Everypony gets their very own Cutie Mark when they find their special talent. Mine's balloons because I'm super-duper good at parties!" Giggling, opened the door to her room. He looked in, and was surprised; he had, for some reason, expected more pink. Pinkie walked in, amiling at him. "Well, come on!" Hold it.

"Y-You want me to sleep in here?! B-But... Isn't that a bit... Y'know... Like..." She giggled at him.

"Just keep your hooves where I can see 'em!" Her statement caused him to blush furiously yet again, which she laughed at. "You're so cute! I bet the others will love you!"

"Others? There are others..." He facehoofed at what he had just said. Of course there were others, this was a town! Pinkie picked up on this and let out a giggle.

"Mhmm! We'll meet them tomorrow, though. I'm tired!" The young Pokémon doubted this was possible, based on how she was bouncing, but deciding against questioning it and simply nodded, laying down in a corner. He felt eyes on him, and turned to see Pinkie staring at him.

"...Um... What?"

"Well, you're laying on the floor. The bed's much more comfortable." Again he blushed, trying to push away any dirty thoughts. She seemed innocent enough not to try anything devious... Or, at least, he hoped. Hoping she wasn't some sort of closet BDSM freak or something- He had accidentally peeked into a window once during a man and a woman's 'fun time' so he knew what that was-, he climbed up into the bed, Pinkie following suit soon after. Keldeo shuddered as he felt her wrap her hooves around him, nuzzling into his neck. He caught the aroma of cake frosting and cotton candy, and blushed. She was really close... A little too close... But it was kind of relaxing. "Good night, um..."

"K-Keldeo... My name's Keldeo. Good night, uh... Pinkie Pie."

**XXXXX**

The next morning was slightly awkward. Waking up with a stranger, in a bed that wasn't his, in what was, most likely, a completely different world, was certainly not something Keldeo was used to. At all. Though... Where WAS that stranger?

"Pinkie...?" Sitting up, Keldeo saw that he was alone in her room. A cupcake with a note was sitting on the nightstand next to the bed. His stomach growled and he quickly snatched up the treat, reading the note as he ate.

_'Kel-dee-oh,_

_Sorry about the name, I wasn't sure how to spell it. Please tell me downstairs! :D Anyway, I hope you enjoy the cupcake. They're my specialty, after all! That one I like to call 'Super Duper Choco Fever with some sprinkles' because it's made of chocolate, and also has sprinkles on it!'_

Keldeo's eye twitched. Was that really the best name she could come up with...? Well, whatever.

_'I've told my friends about you, and they're all excited to meet you! We're going to visit them all at Twilight Sparkle's library when you get your sleepy flank outta bed! ^_^_

_Love, Pinkie'_

Groaning, the Pokémon crawled out of the comfort of the bed. He had never slept in a bed like that one. He thought only humans slept in beds such as that one, which brought him to question just how civilized these ponies were. shrugging it off as unimportant for now, he walked down the stairs, yawning greatly. He heard the now-familiar voice of Pinkie talking to what sounded like a slightly deep-voiced girl. Er, mare. Ponies, you know.

As he touched down on the floor of the ground floor, he saw a cyan mare with a rainbow- yes, RAINBOW- mane and tail. she had strange magenta eyes, though considering she was blue, that wasn't all that surprising. Of course, he was from a world with living trash bags and creatures made of plasma, so he wasn't fazed in the least. She was simply different, he decided.

"Oh, there he is! Keldeo, c'mere! I want you to meet one of my bestest friends ever!" Blinking, he made his way to the mares before him. "This is Rainbow Dash, fastest flyer in all of Equestria! Rainbow Dash, this is Keldeo! He's not from around here, so be nice!"

"H-Hi... Rainbow Dash." Such strange names, but Sawk and Throh were names of Pokémon he knew personally, so again, not fazed at all.

She looked at him, seeming to size him up. "Figures... A new pony comes to town and he doesn't even have wings..." He retreated slightly, being eyed like a piece of meat by the rainbow mare. She stopped in front of him, holding out her hoof. He simply stared, not used to using his hooves for shaking... Well, hooves. "...I'm trying to shake your hoof, kid, what's wrong?"

"W-Well, um... I'm not used to using my hooves for anything but walking. A-And attacking, but only sometimes..." Rainbow's eyebrow perked, and she sighed.

"Here. Hold your hoof out." He complied, and was fairly surprised when she put her hoof against his- and felt her GRIP it. She shook, shooting him an amused smirk. "There. That wasn't so bad, huh, kid?"

"N-No..." 'OhmyArceushowdidshedothatIca n'taskthey'llthinkI'mweirdwhatthehellisgoingonhe re-'

"Alrighty, then! Dashie, you wanna come with us to show Keldeo to our friends?" Pinkie grinned at Dash, who rolled her eyes.

"Sure, I guess." A smartass grin graced the colt's lips.

"Can I call you Dashie too?" She punched him in the shoulder, glaring at him. "Owwkay then..."

"Nopony but Pinkie calls me Dashie. Let's go." They exited the bakery, seeming to have hit it off.

Though Keldeo wasn't sure how he was going to react to the rest of them... Or how they would react to him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, that was fun. Did I ever mention how fun Pinkie is to write? I don't think I did. Well, she is. :D

Next chapter, Keldeo meets the other four Elements of Harmony, along with a few others. How will they take the arrival of the young colt Pokémon? Stay tuned! Er, to your... Favorites list, if it's on there, I guess. ^_^

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


	3. Meet the Elements, Pt 1

Hey, everyone! While we're waiting for the guest chapter of Ecstasy is Magic to be finished (the chapter afterwards is already all done, I'm just waiting to update until I have the guest chapter as well so I can upload it a couple days afterwards, though plans may change), I figured I'd try and update all my ongoing fics. 'South Park: The Later Years' will most likely be next. 'You Are My Friend' will come afterwards.

But first things first, and that's this. So, watch the fun as Keldeo meets two more out of the last four Elements of Harmony!

Here we go! :D

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meet the Elements, Pt. 1**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ponyville, on the way to Sweet Apple Acres, 9:23 AM**

"Okay... Let me get this straight. I'm in a land called 'Equestria' right now. And this town is Ponyville." Pinkie nodded, bouncing backwards ahead of Keldeo. "And I'm supposed the use the word 'everypony' to refer to people... Er, ponies here." Rainbow Dash smiled at the young Pokémon.

"That's right, kid."

"And... Somehow, it's possible to grab things... With my hooves." Both girls confirmed this. "Aaaand... I should also be careful about telling people I'm from an entirely different world." Rainbow Dash chuckled at this and nodded.

"Just keep that between us six and you. If I know Twilight, that egghead will start asking you questions anyway..."

"E-Egghead...? What do you mean by that?" Pinkie giggled.

"It's Dashie's nickname for Twilight 'cause she reads a lot and Dashie doesn't think reading is cool! Well, except for that one time where she DID think it was cool because she was in the hospital and-" Rainbow promptly shoved her hoof in Pinkie's mouth and shot her a glare.

"Pinkie. Enough." Pinkie nodded slowly, seeming to understand as the hoof was removed from her face. Keldeo simply stared. Did they ALWAYS act this way? And what were the other four like? He pondered this as they walked. Well, HE walked. Pinkie was bouncing, and Rainbow was hovering next to them. The pink mare smiled as they reached what appeared to be a farm.

"Here we are, Keldeo! Sweet Apple Acres, where one of my bestest friends in all of Equestria lives! C'mon, c'mon!" She quickly bounced in, and Rainbow seemed to smile warmly as she followed. This confused the Pokémon a bit, but he shrugged it off and galloped in after the mares.

It wasn't long before Pinkie had led them past a barn. Keldeo stared at it, a little surprised. Just how sentient were these ponies? He had seen humans building things like this once. Pokémon had helped, of course, but there were no Pokémon here. Well, there was one now, but that's besides the point.

He heard the distinctive voice of the party mare next to him, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Applejack! I have somepony for you to meet!" He blinked when he heard a Southern accent answer, sounding like it was straight from Floccessy Town's ranchers.

"Now, hang on, Pinkie Pie, Can't y'all see Ah'm busy?" An orange mare in a hat stepped out from behind a large apple tree, wiping sweat from her brow with her forehoof. Her flank seemed to depict apples, which made sense considering where they were, but Keldeo was still confused as to why they were there. The young unicorn Pokémon felt the need to ask what those marks were, as Pinkie never did explain them as she had promised, but decided to save it for later as the farm pony's eyes made their way to him. "Oh? Howdy there, stranger! My name's Applejack, Element of Honesty and best apple-bucker this side o' Equestria! Well, 'cept for my big brother, o' course. Haven't seen y'all 'round here before. Ya new in Ponyville?"

"Uh... Yeah, you could say that... My name's Keldeo." AJ tilted her head.

"That's a mighty strange name there, sugarcube... And y'all don't have a Cutie Mark yet?" Keldeo raised an eyebrow until he realized that she meant the thing on everyone- er, everyPONY else's flank.

"O-Oh... Yeah, about that..."

"Keldeo here's from another world or something."

Keldeo nodded, smiling. "My world is called Earth... And there's many different Pokémon there, each with their own strengths and weaknesses. I'm one of... Oh, maybe thousands!" AJ just looked at Keldeo, completely lost.

"What's a... Pokey-man?" Keldeo chuckled and explained everything to her, as she sat on her haunches and listened to everything the colt was saying.

"Ah see... So there's a lot o' Pokémon like there's ponies!" The colt nodded.

"Anyway... I apparently have some other ponies to meet, according to Pinkie Pie... Oh, and... Everything I told you, about my world, could you keep it secret? I'm gonna lay low for a while so I don't cause a panic or something." AJ smiled at him, patting his shoulder with her hoof.

"Ah understand. Just know that yer always welcome here at Sweet Apple Acres!" Keldeo smiled widely at the warm welcome he was already getting from everypony. They waved goodbye and the group of three walked away from AJ.

'So far so good, Keldeo...'

**XXXXX**

As they made their way to Carousel Boutique, Keldeo decided to kick up a bit of conversation between himself and Rainbow Dash, as the rainbow-maned Pegasus hadn't really spoken to him much. "So, Rainbow Dash... Those 'Cutie Mark' things... What exactly are they?" Rainbow grinned.

"Well, they're a representation of somepony's special talent and personality. Mine is a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt,' she shook her flank a little, causing him to blush, "because I'm the fastest flyer in Equestria! Pinkie's got balloons because she can party and make ponies laugh. And when I say party, I mean it. I'm surprised she hasn't thrown you one yet, actually-"

Pinkie gasped loudly. "Ohmygoshyou'rerightIhavetogosetupapartyb ye!" And with that, the pink mare sped away to who knows where, leaving Rainbow and Keldeo coughing from the dust. When their coughing fits subsided, Dash facehoofed as Keldeo stared.

"...H-How does she..."

"I have no idea, Keldeo... Pinkie's really... Well..." He could've sworn he saw her smile warmly again. "Different, I guess... Anyway, I guess it's my job to show you to our friends now, so c'mon." She smiled at him and kept flying towards her fashionista friend's house with him in tow, finally reaching it after a minute or two of running... For Keldeo. He wished he WAS a pegasus Pokémon.

After they stopped, he waited, panting a bit, as Rainbow knocked on the door of what appeared to be a very large carousel, like those he had seen near Nimbasa City, with a house very carefully combined with it. Of course... He didn't know what anypony would think of riding horses, Pokémon or other, if he mentioned it here, so he decided against saying anything. Regardless, the building was very nice. He swore he would've lived in there, if it wasn't so... Purple.

A peculiar accent, one could almost call it 'proper' or something to that effect, answered Rainbow's knocks. "Just a moment, please!" A few seconds later, they saw the doorknob turn and a white unicorn with long, flowing, curly purple hair stood at the entrance, smiling. "Oh, Rainbow, dear, hello! And, um... Who might this handsome young man be?" She gave him a pleasant smile and he felt his face warm considerably.

"M-My name's Keldeo... Ehehe..." She took a moment to look him over, smiling. He blushed even more, his gaze falling toward the grass. The young Pokémon briefly pondered if grass had been this interesing to look at before until she spoke again.

"I'm Rarity. It's a pleasure, Keldeo, darling." He smiled a bit more, simply nodding.

Rainbow's brow perked and a smirk broke across her lips as she held back a laugh.

"Alright, kid, you still have to meet Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle." He nodded again, unable to form anything coherent aside from:

"Buh... Y-Yeah... Flutter... Sparkle..." A loud "Haha!" followed, and Rainbow wondered if the colt was broken as he clamped a hoof over his mouth, staring wide-eyed at the fashionista, who seemed to be very amused. He decided in that instant that Rarity was the most beautiful creature he had ever layed eyes on.

And he had just made himself look like a dumbass in front of her. He resisted the urge to scream obscenities at himself.

Rolling her eyes and grinning, she led Keldeo away from the boutique. They both could've sworn they heard a very girly and dreamy sigh before the door shut.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Setting up pairings now. If you missed the one that wasn't totally obvious... *Puts on Rafiki voice from The Lion King* Look... Harder...

Seriously, it was vague, but it's there if you read carefully~!

Next chapter, more hilarity ensues... If I can get it right. Well, he meets Fluttershy and Twilight, so hopefully that's interesting. Imma try~! :D Review as always, please! Seriously, it means the world to me. I'm not kidding.

LOVE MEEEE-

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


	4. Meet the Elements, Pt 2

It's been almost a whole month since I've done anything but read fics... God, I am awful. :P

Anyway, I wanted to get this out so you all don't think I'm dead. lol

Did everyone have a good Christmas-Kwanzaa-Whateverthefuckyoucelebrate? Good! Me too! :D I got some Sculpey, so I've been playing with that. It's pretty awesome.

But I'm getting off-track here... Here we go with Chapter 4! Enjoy! :D

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meet the Elements, Pt. 2**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ponyville, on the way to Fluttershy's Cottage, 12:32 PM**

Rainbow Dash and Keldeo were now on their way to another friend's house. "So I have to be careful not to scare her...?" Rainbow nodded.

"Yeah. You'd NEVER guess it by her name, but she's the most shy pony I've ever met." The cyan pegasus shot Keldeo a grin, her statement dripping with sarcasm. The young colt was confused, but shrugged it off and decided he'd get it once he met whover she was.

"Oookay then." The next few minutes of the trip was spent in silence as they eventually reached a small cottage near a forest.

"That's the Everfree Forest. You'd be smart to stay outta there... Celestia knows what all is out there..." Keldeo swallowed a forming lump in his throat as he recalled the hulking Ice-Type dragon that he had faced last time he wandered into a forest. "...You okay, Keldeo?"

"H-Huh? Oh, yeah... I-I'm alright. So, is, uh... This her house?"

"You got it. I'll get her out here; she knows me." The young unicorn Pokémon nodded and waited as Rainbow Dash flew to the door and knocked. "Hey, Fluttershy, come out here for a second!" Suddenly Dash's earlier joke made sense and Keldeo chuckled to himself. He looked over at the door as it opened, a yellow head poking out.

"Oh, hello, Rainbow Dash..." The yellow mare froze when she spotted the new face, backing up into her cottage. Rainbow sighed and lightly gripped her foreleg, not letting her go.

"Fluttershy, he's not gonna hurt you or any of your animals, okay? He's new here, and I'm... Well, Pinkie and I were showing him around Ponyville, but she took off and left it to me. He's met everypony but you, Twilight, and Spike... Don't you wanna be kind to him?" These words seemed to reach the other pegasus and she finally stopped struggling, instead opting for coming outside. She hid her face behind her long, pink mane, and Keldeo stepped forward slowly so as not to scare her. The poor mare looked like she might pass out from fear.

The Pokémon smiled and sighed, understanding her apprehension. He was a bit out of place, after all. "Hi there, um, Fluttershy... My name's Keldeo. It's nice to meet you." He extended his hoof out to her to shake. She flinched backwards a little bit, but slowly reached out and took his hoof in her own, shaking it gingerly.

"...H-Hi, Keldeo..." The cyan mare smiled at them.

"There... That wasn't so hard, was it, Shy?"

"Um... N-No, it wasn't... And... I would like to join you, if that's okay, I mean..." The colt smiled widely.

"That'd be okay, right, Dashie? Oop..." He slowly turned his head toward the rainbow-maned pegasus, who was glaring at him with a ferocity he'd only ever seen in Cobalion. "...I-I mean Rainbow...?" She settled for punching him in the shoulder again. "Owww, sorry..."

"Yeah, Fluttershy, that'd be fine." Her gaze fell on the yellow pegasus, who simply nodded. Her eyes seemed locked on Keldeo, most likely taking in his strange appearance. Keldeo blushed a bit from the embarrassment he felt being stared at.

"Um... I know I look weird to you, but... Could you please stop staring...?" Fluttershy gasped lightly and her ears drooped a bit.

"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to stare..." The colt shook his head.

"N-No, it's fine, just... I don't like being stared at, that's all. C'mon, let's head to... Uhh..."

"Twilight Sparkle's, kid. You better remember all these names..." Rainbow shot the Pokémon a smirk, which was met with a glare.

"I'm not gonna forget... Um... Oh, no, what was your name again?" He smirked at the cyan pegasus and began walking, while Rainbow's jaw dropped. Fluttershy followed him, giggling.

"Oh, you're SO gonna get it, kid." She smiled and flew after them.

**XXXXX**

Fluttershy had really taken a liking to Keldeo, and, surprisingly, was able to really open up to him. The two talked the whole way to Twilight's library, and he had told her what he was and where he was from. Fluttershy was trembling a bit as the Pokémon described his encounter with Kyurem just before arriving in Ponyville. "O-Oh, my... He sounds very scary..."

"Yeah... But I was able to beat him, somehow." Keldeo grinned proudly, secretly still curious as to how his Secret Sword had activated. "Actually... Rainbow Dash, you said your friend is really smart, right?" The cyan mare nodded. "Good... I have some stuff to ask her." 'Like how the hell I got here and maybe how to grab things.' He still hadn't figured that out.

"Alright, everypony, here we are." Rainbow Dash motioned to what appeared to be a huge tree.

"...Wait, she lives in a tree? I thought you said she lived in a library!" Dash chuckled.

"The library is in the tree, Keldeo. I dunno how, but... Yeah." Keldeo stared at the tree, having never seen anything like it. Back in Unova, trees were just trees and libraries were buildings. Oh, and cupcakes were not inhabitable. He was certainly going to have to get used to this place. Shrugging, he waited as the rainbow-maned mare knocked on the door. "Yo, Twilight, it's Rainbow Dash!" They heard a voice answer from inside.

"Just a second! Spike, let her in!" Spike? Keldeo thought back, remembering that Rainbow had indeed mentioned a 'Spike' while talking to Fluttershy. The door opened to reveal a young purple dragon. Keldeo, remembering that all dragons he had met- save for a certain frozen one- had been very noble, and near royalty, bowed down, straightening out one foreleg and bending the other under him. The other three simply stared.

Spike, ignoring his ego practically screaming the obvious 'You're being bowed down to!', whispered to Rainbow. "Um... Who is that and why are they bowing?" Rainbow shrugged her shoulders before lightly shaking the colt's own.

"Hey, uh, Keldeo? You can stand up..." Keldeo nodded and stood. Seeing them all staring at him as though he'd just burst into flames, he stuttered a bit.

"S-Sorry... Where I come from, dragons are nobility... Very intelligent and powerful. We bow as a sign of respect. I-Is it... Not the same here...?" Fluttershy giggled at him.

"Dragons do want respect... But Spike here is a very good friend of ours." Rainbow smirked, unable to resist the opportunity to play around with the dragon.

"Yeah, and he's FAR from nobility." Fluttershy laughed quietly, while Keldeo just tilted his head.

"Um... Okay." Spike chuckled and led them all in. As they sat down, he asked them what they would like to drink. The Pokémon smiled. "Could I have some Oran juice, please?" Spike could only blink in confusion.

"...Did you say orange juice?"

"No, Oran. It's a berry... Back where I come from... Which you probably don't have here. Nevermind, orange juice sounds great." Spike nodded and went into the kitchen. Hoofsteps from upstairs alerted them to another pony.

"Oh, I didn't know somepony new had come to Ponyville..." Keldeo looked up and saw a lavender unicorn at the base of the stairs. She smiled at them. "Well, it's nice to meet you. My name is Twilight Sparkle, and that's my assistant, Spike."

"It's nice to meet you too, Twilight Sparkle. My name's Keldeo." She chuckled and walked over to them.

"Just Twilight is fine, Keldeo. I have to say, you certainly don't look like anypony I've ever met." Keldeo chuckled a little.

"Well... I'm not from here. Or anywhere near here, really..." As Spike came back with their beverages, the Colt Pokémon explained everything to Twilight, as he had the other five. The dragon and unicorn stared at him. Twilight was the first to pick her jaw up off the floor.

"So... Let me get this straight... You, Keldeo, are something called a Pokémon. You're training to be a swordspony, but while you were training, you were attacked. During that attack, a portal to Equestria opened up near you and you got sucked in along with the ice dragon. And... You also don't know how to pick things up with your hoof or, despite you clearly being a unicorn, use magic." Keldeo nodded.

"That's about the gist of it." Twilight smiled.

"Good! That means, in your free time, I can teach you!" The unicorn was positively beaming from the opportunity to have a student of her own. The Pokémon smiled and nodded.

"But first, I'd like to know how to pick up my orange juice." Twilight giggled and smiled at him.

"Picking things up is a very mild form of telekinesis. Just focus on gripping it when you touch your hoof to it." Keldeo nodded and did as he was told, gasping with delight as it stayed in hoof.

"I-I did it! Haha! Yes!" He stood up quickly with the glass, only to have it fly from his hoof and land with a splash, opening-down, on Twilight's horn. He stared at her in horror. "...Oops..."

A violet glow enveloped the glass as it floated from her head. She shook her head quickly, poofing up her mane a bit. "...First lesson... Don't let go of the glass." Keldeo chuckled nervously.

"Hehe... Sorry."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That's a good place to stop for now. Next chapter, Keldeo attempts magic! That should also be funny. So, tune in next time! Oh, and for anyone wanting an explanation of how everything worked the way it did (the portal, Keldeo's Secret Sword, and all that), you'll just have to wait. I know exactly how this is gonna go. I have explanations and plot points all figured out already.

Oh, and I didn't come up with the "hooves implement telekinesis" thing. I found that theory here: twenty percent cooler forum / show / 3096 (minus the spaces, of course). It also has detailed diagrams of pony anatomy, skeletons and the like. It's pretty beast.

Well, review as always! Until next time! ^_^

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


	5. The Magic of Pokémon

Hello, my faithful readers. No, I'm actually NOT dead. I was just sad for a bit. But I'm alright now. For those that don't know, I had to end a 2 1/2 year relationship last month. That's why I haven't uploaded anything since then. Haven't really felt up to it. But you don't care about my personal problems. And I have a new girlfriend anyway, who actually likes what I like, so it's all good.

Anywho, Twilight attempts to teach Keldeo magic. Should be fun, since he's not a Unicorn from the world Equestria is in. On a somewhat related note, what the hell is that planet called? Seriously. That's bugged me for a while. I've Googled it, but to no avail. So confused... Eh, whatever.

Onto Chapter 5, I suppose! ^_^

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Magic of Pokémon**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Near Golden Oaks Library, 1:47 PM**

"Okay, Keldeo, are you ready?" The young Pokémon nodded in response to Twilight, smiling confidently.

"I'm ready, Twilight." Twilight smiled at Keldeo's eager spirit. Rainbow Dash, Spike, and Fluttershy all stood back a bit, just in case.

"Alright, then... We're gonna start with something basic; levitation of objects. Let's see..." The purple unicorn looked around for something to practice on, eventually settling on a somewhat large pebble for the moment. "Alright. Now... The levitation spell is relatively simple; just focus on the pebble and picture it lifting up." Keldeo nodded and took up a stance to show he was ready. Twilight stood back with the others, watching the young Pokémon carefully. Spike was unsurprised when he saw her summon a quill and some parchment to herself.

"Okay... Just focus..." The colt glared at the stone for a second, feeling some sort of tingle travel from his skull up the length of his horn, stopping about 1/5 of the way up. A growl escaped him and he focused again, only to have the same thing happen. "D-Damn it, come on...!" He heard a slight squeak of surprise from Fluttershy, but ignored it and tried again. The same tingly sensation enveloped his horn, and the rock began to move ever so slightly. He gritted his teeth and kept his focus solely on the rock, the entirety of Equestria seeming to disappear and leave him and the pebble in a field of white.

It began to move and he grinned a bit, but didn't become cocky. To everypony's surprise, the rock exploded. "Wah?!" He flew backwards from shock, landing directly on his haunches. His gaze made its way toward Twilight, who seemed just as surprised as he was. "...Um... T-That wasn't supposed to happen... Right?"

It took the lavender mare a few moments to answer, as the shock was still wearing off. "Huh? O-Oh, yeah... It was just a levitation spell, not... Whatever you ACTUALLY did..."

"Well, THAT'S fantastic... I can't move anything, but I can sure blow it up," deadpanned the young Pokémon as he stood on his hooves. Fluttershy let out a giggle.

"It's okay, Keldeo. I'm sure you'll get it... I-If you want to, that is..." The colt Pokémon smiled at this and nodded.

"Thanks, Fluttershy..." Twilight set another stone down in front of him, backing up again.

"Alright, Keldeo. I think you may have focused too hard... So ease up a bit, okay?" Keldeo glanced over to see his temporary mentor jotting something down on parchment.

'...She's taking notes on me?' His eyebrow raised briefly before he shook his head and turned to face the pebble. "Okay..." When he attempted to 'grasp' at the stone again, the result was the same. Keldeo growled in frustration. "C-Come on, why can't I get it?!" He calmed a bit when he felt a reassuring hoof pat his back, his gaze traveling toward the owner and meeting Twilight's smile.

"Keldeo, not everypony gets it at first... And since you're not from here, your body isn't used to magic... Well, at least not Equestrian magic. I do sense it in you, but your magical arua is different from any I've ever encountered before. It might take a while to get the hang of it... But I have no doubt you'll have it down soon enough." The young Pokémon nodded, smiling a bit now.

"You're right... One more time. I'm gonna get it."

The Pokémon decided to go a different route and focus on his horn first, as he had been trying to do when attempting Secret Sword. He felt the tingle around his horn again, stronger this time. He smiled to himself and kept going. He heard Twilight gasp slightly in surprise. Curious, his eyes traveled over to her. "W-What's wrong? I'm not gonna explode, right?!"

Twilight giggled at him before shaking her head. "No, Keldeo, your horn! Look!" His head tilted before he gazed upwards, seeing a bright blue glow emanating from the appendage on his head. "Now, Keldeo, part two... Focus on the pebble. envision your magic lifting it up, bringing it toward you." The colt's head nodded quickly and he returned his attention to the small stone.

Closing his eyes, he was again in a field of white, where nothing but him and the stone resided. He pictured his horn glowing brightly, and nodded subconsciously. In his mind, he saw the blue light extend slowly from his horn outwards toward the rock. The glow slowly enveloped it, and the strand of light between his horn and the stone disappeared, leaving only those two things glowing. He opened his eyes and, to his utter surprise, the stone was really glowing! His eyes brightened with a sence of pride and accomplishment and the stone lifted off the ground, moving toward the Pokémon.

Keldeo looked over toward Twilight, his grin threatening to split his face in two. The unicorn mare simply smiled. "Very good, Keldeo... Now, work on speed. You took a while to actually 'grab' the stone." She grinned playfully at him as her quill scratched at the parchment yet again. He nodded and set the stone down, stepping away from it. He repeated the process, gripping the stone in his magic much faster this time.

He chuckled when he noticed Fluttershy very silently cheer for him, at which Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and smiled for some reason. The lavender mare grinned widely. "Good... Now that we know you can do magic, Keldeo, I have something I need to figure out." The pokémon tilted his head in confusion, eliciting a giggle from her. "Don't worry, it's just some questions."

"Ohh, sure." They all sat down, Spike falling asleep against Fluttershy's long mane simply out of, what appeared to be, boredom. Twilight cleared her throat, looking over her parchment.

"Let's see... I need you to tell me exactly what happened, starting with the day you were brought to Equestria." And so, Keldeo recounted his tale; when he had went out to train with Terrakion, after they had come back, how he snuck out, and every part of his encounter with the hulking Ice-Type Dragon Pokémon.

"...Hm... You said you couldn't activate your 'Secret Sword' technique until right before you were transported here?" A nod from the colt confirmed at least part of her theory. "Okay... I think I may know why." Keldeo perked visibly, now very interested in anything the unicorn could've said. She giggled at his eagerness, taking it as a sign to continue.

"Here's what I'm thinking... There are actually three possibilities here. One possibility is that your Secret Sword can only activate in times of extreme distress, or really, any passionate emotional outburst such as anger or fear." As he thought it over, Twilight's theory seemed to make sense. He couldn't do it until he was in danger of becoming Kyurem's snack.

"Theory number two." Keldeo nodded. "As you've probably already figured out, Ponyville and, indeed, all of Equestria, is a very magically oriented place. There's Earth pony magic, which allows them greater physical prowess than other races and the ability to become one with the very land itself. Then pegasus magic allows physical contact with and control of clouds, and even the weather! Next, there's unicorn magic, which is the least subtle when compared to the other magicks of the world. It allows for manipulation of objects among many other uses. Then, finally, there's Alicorns, which are essentially a combination of the three.

"Now... This, of course, means that there is a lot of residual magic in the air, which helps keep the environment fresh and breatheable, as well as powers anything that is designed to work with it. When the portal to Equestria opened up near you, some magic may have 'overflowed' into your world, allowing your body to absorb it and use it to create your Sword."

"W-Wow... I see... So, what's the third possibility?" At this, the talkative unicorn smiled.

"Well, Keldeo, the third theory I have, which is also the most likely in my eyes, is a combination of the two. The magic spilled into that area of your world, and, in a moment of desperation, your body converted it into an energy more familiar to you so you could implement it as an attack."

"Woah..." The colt Pokémon's head spun as he took in all the info from the inner machinations of Twilight's mind. "That's crazy, but... It does make sense..." He smiled up at Twilight before glancing at the others, seeing Fluttershy paying more attention to the dragon currently using her as a pillow and Rainbow Dash looking very confused. A sheepish grin made its way across Twilight's lips.

"W-Well, um... That's what I think, anyway. Now, how about we all go out for lunch? My treat." Everypony else nodded as Keldeo's stomach released a growl, causing his cheeks to tint red. They all laughed at him and stood, Twilight lifting the sleeping body of Spike gently with her magic and setting him on her back to take him home. As she left with the dragon, the other three stayed behind to wait. A few topics were thrown around, never lasting too long. Soon, Twilight returned with a small bag of what appeared to be coins to Keldeo, and the foursome left to satiate their hunger.

Unfortunately, nopony heard the sound of a slight growl that was almost a whisper on the warm breeze that passed through the town.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Starting to get going here a little bit. That's really all I can say without giving anything away. And again, before you say anything, I already have this planned. Completely. I know how everything is gonna happen. So I can't take many, if any, suggestions from anyone. Maybe for MINOR things. but Other than that, I got this. :P

Review as always, guys. It means the world to me! :D

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


	6. Desire for Revenge

I'm such a horrible person. You all hate me, I know. 2 months... Argh. I've been in a bit of a lull lately, I guess. That's it, really... Well, excuses, excuses, blah blah... Anyway, the point is I'm back.

Seeing as how I've been focused exclusively on Keldeo and the Mane 6, I've decided to take a different route and... Well, you'll see. ;P

Here we go!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Desire For Revenge**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Near Golden Oaks Library, 9:35 PM**

It was now much later in the day. All of Keldeo's new friends, plus a lot he hadn't met yet, including the Cutie Mark Crusaders and the two Royal Sisters, had shown up to the party that Pinkie Pie had thrown for him. Happily, he recieved a warm welcome from them all. There had been games, cake (which Pinkie had to explain to Keldeo, since the Pokémon had never seen it before), and a gift from each of the girls.

From Twilight, he had recieved a Magic Band to help him focus his magic beter. Rainbow Dash had given him an enchanted cloud modeled in her image (since she believed she was the coolest), which had everypony including Keldeo laughing. Pinkie, of course, had given him one of her specially-made cupcakes, while Rarity had gifted him an elegant, deep blue cloak that had a sword design on the back. Applejack had made him a keg of cider, to which Dash had exclaimed in protest until the orange Earth pony had promised her some later on. Finally, Fluttershy, with a little help from Rarity, had made him a pair of boots that appeared to be a musketeer's boots. Nopony knew exactly why the young Pokémon had grinned so wide when he had gotten this particular gift until he explained what people had called the trio who had been training him.

After the party, everypony had gone home, save for Pinkie and Keldeo who had both gone back to the library with Twilight so the Pokémon could get some more practice in. If what Keldeo said was true, then there was a giant icy dragon somewhere in Equestria who was probably very angry with him, and they needed to be prepared.

"Alright, Keldeo, same as earlier. We're gonna practice grabbing things with your magic" The colt nodded, smiling confidently.

"Got it." Twilight giggled as she rolled a stone over to him, this one slightly larger than the previous ones. Slipping the Magic Band onto the base of his horn, he prepared himself mentally to use magic.

Picturing the same thing as he had before, he easily lifted the stone and shot the purple mare a grin. She simply smiled and rolled her eyes. "Don't get too cocky, now, Keldeo... We're gonna move on now, since you seem to have levitation down."

"Alright. What's next?" Twilight flipped through a small notebook she had teleported to herself, murmuring softly.

"Alright... I think now we'll work on shield magic. Just in case you get overpowered by Kyo... Ku... Um..."

"Kyurem," Keldeo offered with a smile. Twilight nodded her thanks, stepping back from him.

"Okay... Shield magic is easy enough, I think. It's a variation on the levitation spell. But this time, instead of focusing on a stone, you focus on yourself. The tricky part is after that, where you have to make the magic wall a bit thicker and expand it into... Like a big, round bubble."

"A bubble...? Hm... Okay... I think I can do that..." Pinkie grinned at the thought of Keldeo in a bubble.

"Ooh, I like bubbles! You'd look sooo CUTE in a big bubble!" Keldeo's face warmed a bit at being called 'cute' as he shot Pinkie a look, almost asking 'what the hell' with his eyes. Pinkie only giggled in response, and the Pokémon shook his head and went back to what he was doing.

He closed his eyes to focus, the now-familiar tingle enveloping his horn. 'Now focus on myself...' A deep breath escaped his lips as he felt the tingle travel all over his body, causing him to start giggling uncontrollably. "Wah! I-It tickles! M-Make it stop! Hahaha~!" His laughter faded as he lost focus, his magic dissipating. He wiped away a tear, still having the occasional urge to laugh. "T-Twilight, what... What happened? Hah..."

Twilight smiled, remembering fondly the first time she had used the spell and gone through the same thing. "You just aren't used to the spell. The tickling sensation will dull over time." Keldeo nodded, smiling as Pinkie continued to giggle in his stead.

"You okay, Pinkie?" The pink mare giggled and nodded.

"It was just so funny!" The colt raised an eyebrow, failing to see why it was so humorous to her. Of course, this was Pinkie Pie. And based on what he knew about Pinkie Pie, nothing had to make sense. Ever. Sighing softly, Keldeo tried the spell again. He ignored the tickle he felt this time, now prepared for it. A smile graced his lips as he felt the spell surround him.

"Good, Keldeo. Now, slowly expand it..." The Pokémon nodded quickly and focused, picturing the magic around him expanding gradually. Suddenly, a pop was heard, and the young colt was thrown to the ground in pain.

"Oww... What was that...?!" Twilight bit her lip.

"You did it too fast... It popped like a balloon..." Pinkie decded to speak up now.

"Aw, but balloons shouldn't pop!" Both the pained Pokémon and the purple mare shot her a flat look.

"Anyway... You have to be careful. Okay, Keldeo? Are you alright?" Keldeo nodded, stumbling to his feet.

"Y-Yeah... I think I need a break, though. Can we go in for now?" Twilight nodded, helping him steady himself with her hoof.

"Of course. Don't push yourself too hard, okay?" A fond smile formed on Keldeo's face.

"Yeah... I know. Master Cobalion told me that a lot... Not to push myself to hard, don't stay up too late... He was almost like a dad to me. Master Virizion was like a mother or a caring big sister... And Master Terrakion was kinda like an older brother. I miss them..." He felt two caring hooves on his shoulders, one from each mare. The Unicorn offered him a friendly nuzzle.

"I know, Keldeo... But we're gonna do all we can to get you home, okay? I'm sure they miss you too..." He smiled a bit as he felt Pinkie hug him just a bit tighter.

"Silly, of course they do! And we're gonna get you home no matter what! Oh, but I'll have to throw a goodbye party! And I'm sure Rarity will- Mph mmph!" Twilight had hurriedly shoved her hoof into her friend's mouth to keep her from saying anything inappropriate. Keldeo had only blushed, thinking of all the possible things that Pinkie could've been about to say. Judging by how quickly Twilight had silenced her, Keldeo assumed it wouldn't have been something ponies would casually say out loud.

He kind of wanted to hear now.

Shaking his head as the Unicorn's hoof was removed from Pinkie's mouth, he smiled. "Anyway... Pinkie, can I stay with you again?"

"Mhmm! I don't have a problem with that. You ready to head back now?" The colt nodded, smiling. "Okay. Good night, Twilight! Ooh, hey, that rhymes! Teehee!" Keldeo couldn't help but laugh a little. Pinkie really was fun to be around.

"Heh... Good night, Twilight. More practice tomorrow?" The purple mare smiled.

"Of course, whenever you're ready, Keldeo." He nodded and opened the door, yelping in surprise when he smacked right into somepony who was standing in the entrance. Twilight looked over in confusion. There, in her doorway, was three members of Princess Celestia's royal guard. She spoke with the utmost respect.

"Um... Hi, can I help you two?"

"Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia has requested the presence of you and the other Elements of Harmony, along with your... Peculiar new friend, right away. There is a situation that needs attended to immediately."

"What situation, exactly...?"

"She didn't say. She only told us to get you all to Canterlot immediately."

"Um..." The three shared a confused and concerned look before nodding and running toward the homes of their friends with the soldiers following closely behind.

**XXXXX**

**The Frozen North, ?:?**

_Stomp. Stomp._ And a deep, rumbling growl. That was all that would've been heard, had anypony been out in the Frozen North, as a massive creature trudged through the snow. The hulking monster was none other than Kyurem, Keldeo's new mortal enemy.

"**Where am I...? What is this place?**" Kyurem had counted himself lucky. That strange portal had taken him somewhere new and very unfamiliar. However, when he landed, his internal compass had immediately taken him north, as it had back in Unova. Of course, he knew nothing of this strange world, or where he was going to go now.

He did know one thing, though. He was going to find that damned horse Pokémon, Keldeo. And he was going to make him pay.

He would have to figure out where he was, and where the other Pokémon had landed. Clearly Keldeo had been sent somewhere different, or the dragon would have destroyed him already and been done with it.

A low, gutteral growl escaped the Ice-Type's throat as he felt himself growing tired, having walked for hours without stop. "**Damn... I cannot keep going for much longer...**" It was then that he noticed a cave, which had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, set into the side of a rather large mountain. Deciding to rest for now and conserve his energy, the Pokémon stomped over and went inside, surprised and a bit pleased to see that it was just as snowy as the outside was, just without the irritating wind in his eyes.

A blue light appeared deep in Kyurem's throat as he launched an Ice Beam at the ground to make what could have been called a nest made of ice. Settling down, he let his eyes drift shut in an attempt to sleep.

Of course, it would evade him as a voice sounded out from the darkness, seemingly from every direction. "Ah, I've finally found you... I've been looking all over Equestria for you, Kyurem." His eyes snapped open as he looked around, searching for the source of the voice.

"**How do you know my name...?**" A dark chuckle was heard as the voice spoke again.

"I know many things, Kyurem... Like that little pony you're looking for. I know where he is. And I believe we can help each other out, if you don't mind." Hesitantly, Kyurem stood.

"**Who are you...?**"

The massive ice dragon watched as the owner of the mysterious voice hovered forward out of the whipping snow. It was a strange creature, even by Pokémon standards. It was even more mismatched and lopsided than Kyurem himself was, with two different horns and a face that slightly resembled a gray Rapidash. The creature's body was serpentine, but with non-matching arms and legs. Even the thing's tail, long and red, contrasted the gray of the rest of its body. "My name, dear Kyurem... Is Discord."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

BOOM! Hear that? It's your head exploding.

Not really. lol But review, let me know what you guys think of the chapter. Next one should be pretty exciting... Nothing really 'M-Rated' yet, but it's coming soon... Hehehe...

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


	7. High Tension

Okay. I have good news and bad news. The good news, I'm updating again! And also, I just recently got my driver's license! The bad news is, of course, that this means that I'll be job searching and, therefore, can type less than I do now. This means that I've put my South Park fic on hiatus until I finish this one. It will be much easier for me to focus on just one fic at a time. Ecstasy is Magic will also be updated slightly less frequently. Okay? Okay.

Also, and I feel I have to point this out now that Discord is involved, this fic has become slightly AU. Season 3, or at least anything after and including Discord's reformation, has not happened in this fic.

One last thing, before we start. This chapter may or may not have a clop scene in it, depending on how long it is. Chances are that it won't, and I'll just make it the focus of the beginning of the next chapter, but God only knows. So without further ado, here we go!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**High Tension**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Canterlot Express, on the way to Canterlot Castle, 10:07 PM**

"What do y'all think the princess needed to see us for, anyhow?" Twilight Sparkle sighed at her farmer friend's question and shook her head.

"I really have no idea... But I can't help but have a really bad feeling this may have something to do with Keldeo and Kyurem coming to Equestria." The Pokémon sitting next to her audibly gulped, suddenly feeling guilty. What if this princess wanted to eliminate him for messing things up?

Lost in his thoughts, he jumped when he felt a hoof pat his back reassuringly. He looked up to see Rarity smiling at him. His face warmed a bit and his gaze fell to the floor. He was sure at this point Rarity thought he was an idiot.

"Keldeo, darling, relax. I'm sure Princess Celestia will understand that you've done nothing wrong." After she spoke, he felt her nuzzle him gently and his cheeks grew redder and hotter. Nopony noticed Spike glaring at the pair of them.

Rainbow Dash spoke up. "Yeah, you'll be fine. Princess Celestia's pretty understanding." A smile finally appeared on Keldeo's lips.

"Thanks, everyone... Everypony, I mean." AJ chuckled.

"Not a problem, sugarcube." She glanced over at Rainbow Dash, who had gotten antsy and decided to begin looking out the window.

"Jeez... Hpw long does it TAKE to get to Canterlot, anyway? I think the ride was actually shorter when we came to the Gala! And that baking competition!" Twilight sighed.

"Rainbow Dash, that's impossible. It's your mind playing tricks on you." Keldeo chuckled.

"I can understand why she's so eager to get out of the train, though... I think this might be maybe the third time I've seen Rainbow Dash NOT flying." Fluttershy smiled.

"Oh, yes, she's always liked flying everywhere since we were fillies in Flight School. She's really good at it, too."

"She was telling me about her Cutie Mark before I met you, actually... She said that flying was her special talent." The cyan mare nodded with a proud grin on her face.

"You know it. Three Sonic Rainbooms in my life." Keldeo simply smiled, not knowing exactly what the hell a Sonic Rainboom was.

"What about everypony else? I know Pinkie's is balloons because she loves parties... Thanks again for mine, by the way." Pinkie giggled in response and AJ decided to go next.

"Well, my Cutie Mark is apples because... Well, when Ah was younger, Ah left Ponyville for Manehattan to live with my Aunt and Uncle Orange. After a while, Ah got really homesick, which is when Ah saw a rainbow made by this'n here." The orange mare nudged her rainbow-maned friend, who simply grinned. "Ah ended up leavin', and when Ah finally made it back, Ah realized Sweet Apple Acres was where Ah belonged the entire time, and the mark appeared there." Twilight smiled at the tale before they heard the train come to a stop.

"Looks like we'll have to finish the Cutie Mark chronicles later, everypony. We're in Canterlot now." The group nodded and made their way off the train. Taking in the huge city, Keldeo's eyes were wide as he let out a whispered "Wow..." Rarity smiled and nudged him.

"Come, dear. As marvelous as Canterlot is, we'll have to save the sight-seeing for later." Keldeo nodded quickly.

"R-Right, sorry." The seven ponies plus Spike made their way to the castle, the Royal Guard stepping aside to allow them passage into the castle. When they entered the castle, they saw a tall and very tired-looking white mare with both a horn and wings dressed in some form of armor and wearing a crown. The slightly-smaller blue mare to her right, and the pink mare to her left, were the same, both having horns and wings, armor, and crowns. Twilight's face suddenly boke out in a wide smile as she ran to the tall pink pony and hugged her tightly. Keldeo saw them both smiling as they embraced.

"Cadence! You're here too?" The pink mare, Cadence, spoke.

"Yes... I have been called here from the Crystal Empire by Auntie Celestia to help you all out." Keldeo realized that these must have been the princesses he had heard about, and promptly bowed as he had to Spike earlier. He felt a looming presence approach him, though not looming in any hostile way. More... Overwhelmingly important than anything, really. As the presence stood over him, he felt a hoof gently lift his cheek. Standing before him was the white mare, who he presumed to be Celestia, wearing an amused smile on her lips.

"Young stallion, bowing will not be necessary. Please, rise." The Pokémon sputtered and stood, mumbling apologies. "I am Princess Celestia. This is my little sister, Princess Luna, and my niece, Princess Cadence. It is nice to finally meet the newest visitor to Equestria." Keldeo's head snapped up to her in surprise.

"Y-You knew about me? But how?" The sun princess smiled a gentle smile at him, making him feel at ease.

"Well, Twilight had Spike send me a letter while you were all at Pinkie's welcome party for you. Unfortunately... I wish we could have met under lighter circumstances." Her face fell serious as she looked over at her student.

"Twilight... You were curious as to why Cadence was also here." The purple Unicorn nodded. "We have a large issue at hoof... And it involves you, Keldeo. In fact, it is the entire reason you are here." The young Pokémon felt all his friends' eyes on him and audibly gulped again, shrinking back a bit. "Now now... Fear not, you have done nothing wrong." His nerves settled a bit and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank Arceus..." At the mention of the Pokémon deity's name, Celestia smiled.

"Arceus... There's a name I haven't heard in a long time." Everypony's face showed surprise that was especially evident on Keldeo's face. "Do not be so surprised... I know all of the Gods of all worlds, including yours."

"O-Oh... I see. Um... W-Well, anyway, what does this have to do with me?" Celestia's face hardened again as she let out a sigh. Luna lightly draped a wing over her sister's body, hugging her.

"Do not worry, Tia... You should rest after you tell everypony." Celestia closed her eyes, worrying everypony in the room.

"I cannot rest. Not now... Not when Discord has escaped imprisonment." A collective gasp was heard from the seven younger ponies and Spike. Rainbow decided to add her two bits.

"Now hang on... We beat Discord! That's not possible! How can he be back after all our efforts?!" The cyan Pegasus's wings flared in anger before Pinkie began lightly rubbing her back with a hoof. Rainbow calmed afterwards, sighing softly and thanking her friend. Luna nuzzled Celestia gently before speaking.

"We have theorized that the spell has weakened because his magic powers remained with him after you six stopped him..." Keldeo looked over at his six friends.

"You guys stopped him before?" Twilight nodded.

"Yes... We all represent one of six Elements of Harmony. Applejack is the Element of Honesty, Rainbow Dash is Loyalty, Pinkie has Laughter, Rarity has Generosity, Fluttershy represents Kindness, and I represent the Element of Magic." The Pokémon nodded his understanding. "And we probably need more than that this time... Am I right, Princess?" Celestia confirmed her fears with a tired nod.

"Unfortunately, yes... It would only prolong the inevitable. This time, he must be stopped for good. Though... I really don't know how we should go about doing so." Rarity let out a whine at this revalation.

"Of all the things to happen... This is the! Worst! Possible! Thing!" Keldeo hugged his white friend.

"Okay... It's getting late, and none of us are gonna be able to think very well if we're tired..." The sun Goddess nodded.

"Yes... That is true. You shall all stay in the castle's guest quarters until tomorrow, where we will figure out what to do." The eight friends nodded, each yawning in turn. Luna smiled and cleared her throat.

"It is settled, then. I shall lead you to the guest chambers. Now, everypony will need to share a room with somepony else, since we only have four rooms with 2 beds each." Her voice deadpanned. "All of our other rooms are occupied by guards, and I know nopony wants to sleep with them." Keldeo's face warmed when he felt Rarity's hoof grip his almost immediately.

"I will bunk with Keldeo... I need to speak with him." Spike let out a soft sigh and walked over to Twilight, who gently nuzzled him. Pinkie practically tackled Rainbow Dash with a hug.

"I wanna bunk with Dashie!" Everypony's face showed some sort of understanding why, except for Keldeo's. AJ chuckled.

"Well, well. 'Bout time." The farmer yawned, nudging Fluttershy. "Ah guess that leaves us, eh, sugarcube? C'mon, let's hit the hay. Ah'm beat." Fluttershy nodded and they all followed the Princess of the Night to their respective rooms. Rarity and Keldeo were the first to enter theirs, and everypony else soon followed suit.

All except for Spike, who decided to go for a walk. Hugging Twilight goodnight, the dragon began wandering the candlelit corridors, unaware of a shadowy substance following him.

**XXXXX**

As Keldeo shut the door to his and Rarity's room, he heard her voice from behind him.

"Keldeo. May I tell you something...?" The Pokémon turned to her, smiling.

"Yeah, of course. What's up?" He saw Rarity nervously paw the ground with her forehoof and his eyebrow perked. He hadn't ever seen Rarity nervous.

It was kinda cute, really.

"Keldeo... Um... What exactly... AM I to you...? I've seen the glances, and that absolutely adorable way you blush around me... And I want you to know that I think you're very sweet. I really like that about you..." The mare's cheeks tinted red as she offered him a soft smile. "I suppose what I'm trying to say, darling, is... I like you in that way as well." It was Keldeo's turn to blush now, the Pokémon's cheeks as red as his mane.

"Y-You do...? Glad to know I can be read like an open book..." They both chuckled as she stepped closer to the colt.

"I do... But before we do anything about it... I need to know that your heart is fully mine." The Pokémon's eyes closed.

"I understand, Rarity..." He surprised the mare by bowing to her. "Rarity... When I first laid eyes on you, you were, without a doubt, the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen in my life. I promise that I will not hurt you... Never bring a tear to you except out of joy. I will always be there for you, and lay my life on the line to protect you. You are my own princess, and I your humble knight." Silence met his ears, and he glanced up to see Rarity smiling, her eyes sparkling with joyful tears.

"K-Keldeo, darling, I don't know what to say... That was beautiful..." She sniffled and embraced the colt tightly, dampening his shoulder. "Except... Keldeo... I-I think I love you. I know we just met, but... Oh, Celestia, my heart is telling me that you are the one." Keldeo's cheeks warmed considerably, and he smiled.

"I love you too, Rarity... My princess." After a few moments of staring into each other's eyes, the pair slowly inched their muzzles closer, able to feel every breath the other took. After what seemed like forever, their lips finally met in a tender display of love. The Unicorn Pokémon's lips parted slightly as he let out a soft moan, and the mare took the opportunity to dart her tongue between them, savoring his taste. After a short moment, Keldeo's tongue began to wrestle hers for dominance. Whimpering with pleasure, Rarity pinned her new lover to the bed as they continued kissing fiercely.

As her hoof brushed stray strands of his mane away from his face, however, a thought entered Keldeo's mind. Regretfuly, he broke their kiss. "Nnh... R-Rarity... What happens when I have to leave...?" To his surprise, however, the Unicorn mare simply smiled.

"Darling, we can worry about that later... Please... I'm having so much fun... And I'd like to have a little more, if you're okay with it." The Pokémon's face grew hot as he took in what she said. Truthfully, he was a little hesitant, since they hadn't met that long ago, but he didn't know how long he had left until he went home to Unova... Or worse. So he decided with a smile.

"I'd like that too, Rarity." She gave him a soft kiss and a smile back before she began to crawl down his body, a devious glint in her eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yeah, next chapter will DEFINITELY be a lemon/clop/whateveryouwannacallit chapter in the beginning. Finally, Keldeo gets laid! XD

After the, ahem... Fun, however, things get a bit... Hm... Angsty, I suppose. There's a surprise next chapter, too. So look forward to that! Review, please. Seriously, it's like crack to me. Every time I see that I have a review on something, I jump for joy on the inside.

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


	8. Overwhelming Feelings

Yay, pony/Pokémon porn! About time, too. lol I wanted to release this chapter WAY earlier, but a mix of school (which I just started) and a lack of having the opportunity to write kind of prevented that from happening, and I apologize. I am excited for this chapter, though, and not just because of the clop. If I say more, I'll give it away, so just read onwards! ^_^

Oh, and... It gets RIGHT into the sex. Immediately. I'm not even kidding.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Overwhelming Feelings**

**Warning: Lemon**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Guest Chamber, Canterlot Castle, 10:39 PM**

"Ah~! R-Rarity, what are you... Ooh..." Keldeo's thoughts were an incoherent blur as he felt Rarity's tongue work magic over the tip of his stallionhood. He let out a moan as the mare's lips closed around his length, her head moving up and down slowly. His body felt as though it had been hit full-on with a Blast Burn, the heat radiating from his loins. A cry of pleasure escaped the Pokémon as Rarity expertly worked her soft, marshmallow lips up and down his length, making sure to run her tongue along the base of the head every so often.

As her lover's head flopped against the pillow, Rarity smiled as best as she could with her mouth full and began bobbing her head faster, her hoof slowly wandering downwards towards her marehood. The white pony let out a slight whimper as she began working her soft pink folds with her hoof, making sure to keep her pace as she sucked off her coltfriend. When she felt herself brush her clit, a lust-filled and very unladylike moan - at least to her - tore from her throat. The moan only served to further her efforts on Keldeo's member, sending slight vibrations through her lips and stimulating the colt's body further.

Sparks were traveling through Keldeo's nerves, every single touch of Rarity's sending a jolt of pleasure through him. It wasn't very long before the scent of Rarity's arousal hit him full-on, no doubt aided into the air by her hoof, now furiously massaging her marehood. He felt his stallionhood begin to throb, his pleasure reaching the breaking point. Of course, he had never experienced any of these sensations before, so they were just that much more exciting to the Pokémon. Just as he felt an unfamiliar tingle begin traveling up his member, however, Rarity ceased her ministrations and removed her lips from him, earning a groan of dismay. The mare, however, simply giggled before speaking softly, her voice laced with desire.

"Keldeo, dear, we can't have you finishing yet... We haven't even gotten to the fun part." The colt's face warmed considerably, his member twitching in anticipation for whatever the white Unicorn had planned. A devious grin graced her lips as she climbed back up slowly, making sure to drag her soft coat along his. The Pokémon felt as though he was on fire, the heat from their foreplay warming up every inch of his form. A soft moan escaped both lovers as Rarity rubbed their most sensitive areas together on her way up.

Sparkling blue eyes met, the mare's seemingly asking for permission to continue, which Keldeo of course gave without hesitation. A smile formed on Rarity's soft lips before they met the lips of the colt under her, her tongue lightly prying his lips apart. Pleasure raced through Keldeo, every bit of this new to him. The Pokémon moaned loudly as he felt a warm wetness envelop his length, sending even more pleasure rippling through his young body.

The mare clenched her eyes shut in anticipation for the pain that would come with it on her end, wincing when she felt her lover hit the barrier inside her. Keldeo, however, was confused.

"Nnh... R-Rarity, there's something... There..." Rarity simply smiled, having figured the colt was a virgin as well.

"It's okay, Keldeo... That's just my hymen. That being there just proves that I've been waiting for the right stallion to come along... I've never done this before either... So you have to push through it to continue. Be gentle and slow, because it will hurt me a little." At the mention of hurting her, Keldeo's brow furrowed.

"I-I couldn't... Not if it hurts you..." A tear formed at the corner of Rarity's eyes.

"Keldeo..." She kissed him, her voice soft and loving. "It will only hurt me for a second, and then it'll start feeling good. I promise... I want this, Keldeo." The mare smiled tearfully down at her lover, touched at his concern for her. Seeing the love and want- no, need- in Rarity's eyes, he allowed himself a smile before whispering softly.

"Alright... I love you, Rarity." In response, the white mare smiled and rolled over, letting him take (in her opinion) his rightful place above her.

"And I love you, Keldeo, dear. Go ahead, I'm ready." Nodding, he slowly pushed his hips forward, feeling Rarity's barrier give way to his stallionhood. A whimper escaped her lips as it finally broke and she tensed on instinct, pain rushing briefly through her loins. Seeing this, the colt Pokémon stopped, holding her and whispering apologies into her ear. She simply smiled in response, kissing him and pressing her hips against his, silently telling him she was ready to continue.

"A-Are you sure...?" Rarity nodded and ground her hips against his once more, earning her a soft murmur of pleasure from her lover. Slowly, still wary of causing Rarity pain, the Pokémon began moving his hips with a little help from his lover guiding them with her hooves. In moments, he understood and began moving on his own, purring softly from the feel of her squeezing his most sensitive of body parts.

The mare under him could only lie back and enjoy the sensation of being filled with something other than toys, which, in her opinion, had nothing on the real thing. Despite him being inexperienced, she couldn't have asked for a better first time. Suddenly, she cried out in pleasure, feeling him hit the deepest part of her.

"O-Ohh~! K-Keep doing that... Hahh~!" Gladly complying, Keldeo began thrusting as he just had, bottoming out inside the white mare over and over. It wasn't long before he felt the same tingle he had felt while she was using her mouth, Rarity's own climax close behind.

"Nnh... R-Rarity, the tingle's back..." She smiled, a bit of drool finding its way out of her mouth.

"G-Good... You're c-cumming, dear... Do it inside, it's okay..." Nodding, he grit his teeth and pounded into his lover unmercifully, crying out moments later when he felt something explode out of him. He didn't know what it was, but he knew it felt amazing.

Meanwhile, Rarity's orgasm hit like a ton of bricks the second she felt the warmth of the Pokémon's seed fill her marehood. She could only grab onto him and hold him close as they climaxed powerfully together, waves of pleasure rippling through them from where they were joined. After riding it out, they collapsed, Keldeo still on top of Rarity.

Panting heavily, Rarity managed to look into the colt's eyes. "K-Keldeo... That was wonderful, darling... Nnh..." She began planting slow, exhausted pecks on his cheeks, worn from their previous activities. The pecks sent little tingles throug Keldeo, who could only moan softly from the touch of her lips. She smiled, whispering softly. "I love you, Keldeo..."

"Mm... I-I love you too... Rarity..." He returned her smile, kissing her on the lips. I soft moan escaped the mare as they kissed, too tired to do anything else. Eventually, Keldeo had to yawn, indicating that the sleepy after-sex feeling Rarity had read about was catching up to him. The mare couldn't blame him, though; she, too, was feeling herself become sleepy. Smiling tiredly at him, she nuzzled their noses together, earning a small blush from the colt.

"Good night, darling... Sweet dreams. I love you." Yawning, Keldeo lied down next to her, giving her a smile.

"I love you too, Rarity. Sweet dreams." Both ponies fell asleep before long, blissfully unaware of the shadows moving in the furthest corner of the room.

They darted out under the crack of the door, joining with a large black cloud outside. The cloud then began slowly making its way toward Spike, who had been angrily listening to Rarity and Keldeo's lovemaking through the door to confirm his fears. Sharp whispers made themselves known to him.

"You see? She loves him, and not you. She just ignored your affections, tossed them away for the love of this creature that she barely knows..."

Spike balled his fists, getting angrier by the second. How dare she love another?!

"But me... I wouldn't toss you aside... No, I could use your help, Spike. Dear dragon... Do you want him to hurt for stealing your love away from you? Do you want him to pay?" The dragon's eyes narrowed, the scelera beginning to blacken from the influence of the darkness around him.

"...Yes... I want her to love me, nopony else..." The shadow let out a small chuckle.

"Good... Then go outside, and I will bring you to me. Then we can make the creature feel the pain you now feel..." The young dragon grit his teeth, letting out a gutteral growl that was unusual for him. He began to walk through the maze that is the Royal Palace, heading toward the entrance hall. Despite the dark influence causing him to be more instinctive and feral, he was able to keep his wits enough to know exactly where to go.

As he walked, he caught the light of a Unicorn's horn, no doubt one of the guards patrolling the castle. The dragon slipped into a hallway, away from the golden-garbed pony. He heard the whisper again, this time sounding more agressive.

"Take care of him... He stands in your way, and must be dealt with properly." Spike nodded, knowing what he had to do. Slipping out of the shadows, he rushed the guard, who didn't even have time to yell before the dragon was on him, covering his mouth and hissing in a way that was very unlike Spike's normal behavior.

As the Unicorn readied a stunning spell, Spike brought his fist back and the swirling shadows around him chuckled, enjoying every moment of the dragon's fist colliding with the guard's nose. Before the coal-colored Unicorn could react in any way, Spike, still clamping the guard's lips shut, grabbed the golden helmet and forcefully pulled it off. He wasted no time smashing his fist into the skull of the pony, knocking him out almost instantly. He made sure the Unicorn falling didn't alert anypony, and, after taking a moment to glare at the guard's unconscious form, slipped toward the entrance hall once more.

He encountered no more resistance on his way out, and was able to easily get outside to the castle courtyard. Once more, he heard the whisper in his head.

"Very good, Spike... No mercy. Now, are you ready to go?"

"I am... Hurry it up." The chuckle sounded again.

"A bit feisty, eh... Very well, then." The shadows that had followed Spike outside began to shape themselves into what appeared to be a platform, and a black tendril from the middle grabbed him and pulled him on before the platform began to head toward the Crystal Mountains.

Meanwhile, in a cave at the base of the mountains where Spike was headed, a dark chuckle could be heard. "Perfect... He was easier to corrupt than those ponies were. He'll be here soon."

"**What good could that dragon possibly do for us, Discord? We can easily kill every one of those Elements you spoke of... I could on my own.**" Smirking, Discord snapped his fingers and shifted his gaze to the massive Ice-Type as the shadow he had been using to watch Spike faded.

"Simple, dear Kyurem. If it's just us, they'll be willing to fight. But if I have their little dragon friend, they won't be as eager because I can use him as our weapon. Or, I can even give them an ultimatum... They give me the Elements of Harmony, and I give them Spike. Then, you destory them all, and I rule the newly-defenseless Equestria!"

Kyurem kept silent, opting for simply waiting as Discord let out an evil laugh. He still did not see why he couldn't just kill them on his own, but decided he would let Discord's plan play out. He would have Keldeo's life yet, he was positive. Revenge was the single thought on Kyurem's mind as they waited for their newest ally.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Before I get anything saying about how this is crazy or whatever, keep in mind how Discord works. He corrupts using the flaws of the victim, and in this case, it happened to be Spike's jealousy that helped the process along. More action from here on out, except certain spots where such is not possible. Review as always, and stay tuned for more.

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


End file.
